


Spieleabend und ein Geheimnis

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Talk, Slash, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Dean atmete schnell, war unsicher aber sehr erregt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie plötzlichmit den Händen auf den Tisch schlug. „Was sagst du?“„Impala“, zischte er in leichter Panik und Eva schmunzelte.„Perfekt. Du machst das gut, Dean“, sagte sie leise und er sackte erleichtert ein wenig in sich zusammen.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Ein Jäger kommt nie unbewaffnet zu einem Kampf.“

Dean hielt Eva grinsend eine Flasche Sekt entgegen und trat mit Cas ein.

Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, wie er nun mit Cas umgehen sollte, weil die zwei sich immer wieder sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zuwarfen.

Zugegeben, er war ein bißchen eifersüchtig, aber das änderte sich in der Sekunde, als seine Frau sich auf seinem Schoß setzte und liebevoll durch seine Haare streichelte.

Aber jetzt musste ein Plan her, denn er wollte seinen Lover nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Aber dann kam alles ganz anders als erwartet ...

„Auf die vier Musketiere“, kicherte Gabriel und prostete allen zu, als sie am Tisch Platz genommen hatten.

 

Die Stimmung wurde durch den Alkohol immer ausgelassener, und auch wenn sich alle beinahe jeden Tag sahen, ging ihnen nie der Gesprächsstoff aus.

„Diese DVD-Sammlung entspricht höchsten kulturellen Ansprüchen und zeichnet sich durch Eloquenz, den guten Geschmack und die Kenntnis eines erfahrenen Sammlers aus … die Pornos stehen woanders.“

Mit Fragezeichen in den Augen drehte sich Dean in die Richtung seiner Freunde und Gabriel antwortete ihm mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wo stehen die Pornos?“

„Wir haben keine“, schmunzelte Eva kopfschüttelnd.

„Jeder hat Pornos“, grinste er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Jeder hat Internet.“

„Wir machen unsere Pornos selber, zeichnen sie aber nicht auf“, erwiderte Gabriel ernst, „vielleicht sollten wir das einmal machen“, fügte er mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu und sah seine Frau fragend an.

„Ich denke wir gehen in euer Schlafzimmer und wühlen in der Spielzeugkiste.“

„Ihr werdet nichts finden“, antwortete Gabriel als Dean nicht locker ließ.  

„Wo habt ihr sie versteckt?“, fragte er neugierig und sah Eva durchdringend an.

_‚Lass das‘_

„Wie wäre es mit einem anderen Thema?“

„Wie wäre es mit Strippokern?“, erwiderte Dean und fügte frech hinzu, „ach ja Eva, kannst du mittlerweile pokern, ansonsten zieh dich doch gleich aus.“

„Sehr lustig“, sagte sie ernst und bewarf ihn mit einer zusammengeknüllten Serviette.

 

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht“, grinste Gabriel, holte die leere Flasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„By the way … die Kinderfragen“, erwiderte Dean und machte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „sind vorbei.“

„Du solltest uns besser nicht herausfordern“, lachte Eva.

„Ich denke ich sollte beginnen. Erzengel uns so… ihr wisst schon.“

Gabe rieb seine Hände aneinander, als wenn er sie anwärmen wollte und griff nach der Flasche.

„Dean, wie schön.“

„Pflicht“, grinste dieser und sah Gabe direkt in die Augen.

Der Kleinere stand auf und holte eine Banane aus der Obstschale.

„Blow Job. Ich bin barmherzig und lass dich nicht am lebenden Fleisch üben, aber mach es anständig.“

Er legte die Banane auf den Tisch und Dean wurde ein wenig verlegen, aber er meisterte es, ohne sich zu beschweren oder zu murren.

„Ok, genug, ich denke, wir müssen dir das erst beibringen“, kicherte Eva, nahm die Banane weg, schälte sie ab, um sie selbst zu essen, und gab Cas dann die Hälfte, da sie nicht als Egoistin bezeichnet werden wollte.

Dean lachte, als er Eva sagte, sie solle ihre beiden Hosen ausziehen und den Rest des Spiels nackt verbringen. Aber die Revenge kam sofort und er musste sein bestes Stück wie in einem Werbespot anpreisen.

„Und ich habe keine mehr an“, jammerte Eva, als Cas Dean beorderte, einen Mitspieler mit der Hand zu befriedigen, bis kurz vor den Orgasmus.

Und was hatte Dean gemacht?

„**** runter mit deiner Hose, sieh es als Belohnung, dass du mich tausendmal getötet hast, aber es nicht zu Ende gebracht hast.“

Gabriel sah ihn etwas verblüfft an, sammelte sich aber gleich wieder, als Dean ihn angrinste.

„Fehlen dir die Worte?“

Und Gabriel musste zugeben, dass der jüngere Mann sehr zärtlich war und es selber genoss.

„Okay“, keuchte Gabe nach ein paar Minuten und klammerte sich an seine Schulter.

„Du hast die Prüfung bestanden!“

Mit roten Wangen setzte er sich wieder hin, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Eva musste auch eine Herausforderung bestehen, die sie einige Überwindung kostete und ihr den peinlichsten Sexunfall erzählte.

„Ich denke, ich muss beschnitten werden, damit mir das nicht passiert“, murmelte Gabe und starrte sie mit halb geöffnetem Mund an.

„Du bist schon so locker, dass sowas nicht mehr passieren kann“, antwortete sie ernst, bevor der ganze Tisch in Gelächter ausbrach.

Es lag an Dean und er drehte die Flasche mit voller Wucht.

„Danke, Chuck“, rief Dean euphorisch und streckte seine Hände in den Himmel denn Gabriel war wieder an der Reihe.

„Ich denke, die Flasche ist manipuliert. Pflicht“, seufzte er und sah zu Dean.

„Ich möchte von dir einen echten und keinen gespielten Orgasmus sehen, in unter einer Minute, du kannst wählen mit wem und wie.“

„Eine Minute?", fragte er nach und pfiff langsam.

„Das kann nur eine, Honey, wir werden es den beiden zeigen, außerdem bist du gelangweilt, wenn Du nicht mitspielst.“

„Als ob ich etwas dagegen tun könnte, die Flasche zeigt nicht auf mich.“

Gabe zog seine Hose aus, legte sich auf die Matratze und stellte seine Beine auf. 

„Fangt an“, rief Dean und stoppte die Zeit.

„Unglaublich ... von 0 auf 100 in 30 Sekunden ... Respekt“, antwortete der Dunkelblonde mit ehrlicher Bewunderung als Eva sich die Lippen leckte.

„Ich liebe dich, Baby“, keuchte er und wurde von seiner Frau gestützt, weil er ein bisschen zittrig war.

„Und die Frage nach dem Schlucken hat sich auch erübrigt.“ 

„Darf ich meine Hose wieder anziehen?“

„Natürlich nicht!“

 

Dann stand Eva auf, holte eine Flasche Wein, einige Stamperl und einen Würfel.

„Strip-Würfeln. Bei 1, 2 und 3 und 4 wird getrunken, bei 5 und 6 fällt ein Kleidungsstück“, erklärte sie als sie die Gläser füllte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle nackt und in guter Stimmung waren.

 

„Und ihr drei …“, Dean kaute an einem Stück Pizza und machte eine Handbewegung, „trefft euch hier und habt Sex, zu zweit oder zu dritt, wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?“

„Es geht um weit mehr als Sex“, erwiderte Cas und suchte Worte, „es geht um die Erfüllung von Fantasien, es geht darum Grenzen auszutesten, es geht um Vertrauen.“

„Kein Problem, ich vertraue euch.“

„Ja?“

„Ja!“

Dean musste zwar schlucken und sein Herzschlag hatte sich etwas erhöht, als ihn Eva so eindringlich ansah, aber er war neugierig.

Neugierig darauf, was kommen würde, was sie vorhätten, wie es bei ihnen abläuft.

„Wirklich?“, fragend hob Gabe die Augenbrauen, „mach du das Honey, du bist der Pro.“

„Wir werden es herausfinden“, erwiderte Eva und holte den Schlüssel zum Spielzimmer.

„Der verbotene Raum“, sagte Dean aufgeregt, bekam große Augen und wollte aufstehen, aber Gabe hielt ihn kopfschüttelnd zurück, „was ist da drinnen, ich will es wissen.“

Es wurde immer so ein großes Geheimnis um dieses Zimmer gemacht und Dean konnte vor Neugier kaum an sich halten.

„So weit sind wir noch nicht“, lachte Gabriel und ließ ihn erst wieder los, als Eva wieder kam und abgeschlossen hatte.

 

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte sie, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich vertraue dir“, murmelte er gelassen, aber schluckte als er die Handschellen und eine Augenbinde in ihren Händen sah.

Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, aber nicht einer war so klar, dass er sich daran hätte festhalten können.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Nervös?!“

„Brauchst du nicht, wir gehen es langsam an. Sag mir dein Safeword.

Wenn du es sagst, werde ich stoppen.“

„Wozu brauche ich ein Safeword?“

Ein klein wenig aufgewühlt war er, aber die Neugier war stärker und er nickte.

„Impala.“

Bei diesem Wort mussten auch die anderen drei leicht grinsen, fanden es aber passend.

„Und noch einmal.“

„Impala.“

„Noch einmal.“

„Impala“, murmelte er zögerlich.

„Und jetzt sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.“

„Hör auf.“

„Ich tu dir weh, Dean. Du magst es nicht“, sagte Eva etwas lauter.

„Stop“, krächzte er perplex.

„Ich mache etwas, dass du hasst. Du willst, dass ich sofort aufhöre!“

„Hör auf. Bitte hör auf!“

„Sag mir dass ich aufhören soll, ich mache etwas, dass du wirklich hasst. Sag mir sofort, dass ich aufhören soll!“

Sie schaute ihm so fest in die Augen dabei und bei ihrer immer lauter werdenden Stimme bekam er einen kleinen Schweißausbruch, denn so kannte er sie nicht.

Dean atmete schnell, war unsicher aber sehr erregt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie plötzlich mit den Händen auf den Tisch schlug.

„Was sagst du?“

„Impala“, zischte er in leichter Panik und Eva schmunzelte.

„Perfekt. Du machst das gut, Dean“, sagte sie leise und er sackte erleichtert ein wenig in sich zusammen.

_‚Wow … Das war heftig. Das war geil‘_

„Steh auf, Hände hinter den Rücken!“

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen fesselte sie seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und schmunzelte

wieder innerlich über die Wirkung ihrer Worte. Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme, der Adamsapfel, der sich unruhig auf und ab bewegte und das heftigere Heben und Senken seiner Brust.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Ich werde dich nach Herzenslust verwöhnen.“

„Wo bleibt der Spaß für mich, ich sehe nichts“, seufzte er frustriert als ihm die Augenbinde umband.

„Weil“, sagte sie und streichelte über seine Brust, „du dich nur auf mich konzentrieren kannst, du wirst nicht abgelenkt durch den Raum, oder durch die anderen beiden, du wirst nur in der Lage sein zu fühlen“, die letzten Worte flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und verfolgte mit Genugtuung wie sich einige Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe, stöhnte leise und sein Penis zuckte vor Aufregung.

„Fühl dich frei, Geräusche zu machen. Ich mag meine Jungs wenn sie laut sind.“

Dann küsste sie sich seinen Nacken entlang, aber als er den  Kopf leicht neigte um sie zu küssen, wanderten ihre Lippen weiter, knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen und sofort stellte sich bei ihm eine Gänsehaut auf.

„Fühlt es sich gut an?“, flüstere sie ruhig.

„Ja“, hauchte er aufgeregt.

Eva nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ihre Zungen spielten ein kurzes heißes Duell bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog.

Dean konnte nicht einordnen, wo sie ihn als nächstes berührte, küsste oder sanft biss, er konzentrierte sich, aber sie war leise wie eine Katze und schlich flink um ihn herum.

Er spürte ihre warmen Hände, die seine Schulterblätter umkreisten, tiefer wanderten und schließlich zu seinem strammen Hintern gelangten.

Ungeduldig zerrte er an den Handschellen, wollte sie ebenso berühren.

Er spürte, wie sich die ersten Lusttropfen ihren Weg bahnten und stöhnte genussvoll.

„Geh zwei Schritte zurück“, sagte Eva leise, wollte, dass er sich an die Couchlehne anlehnte, „keine Angst, ich hab dich.“

Ohne Vorwarnung ging sie in die Knie und nahm seine Erektion tief in ihren Mund.

„Fuck … Eva“, knurrte er überrascht, seine Beine begannen zu zittern und er spannte seine Arme an.

„Willst du kommen?“, fragte sie ruhig und er nickte stöhnend worauf sie ihre Künste verstärkte.

„Ja, oh Gott ja!“

„Komm. Jetzt!“, sagte Eva bestimmend und schluckte alles was er ihr gab.

Dann griff sie sich ein Glas Wein, wusste nicht ob Dean offen dafür war, sich selber zu schmecken.

„Zu früh?“, schmunzelte sie als er zurückzuckte und trank das Glas leer.

Sie teilte seine Lippen und neckte ihn mit ihrer Zunge.

„Ich war nicht gefasst darauf.“

 

Plötzlich stand Gabriel neben ihr und sie sah ihn fragend an. Er gab ihr stumm einen Eiswürfel in die Hand und zwinkerte, ehe er sich wieder zu Cas setzte und beobachtete.

Gleich darauf spürte Dean als etwas sehr Kaltes seine Brustwarzen umkreiste und  japste erschrocken auf, genoss aber das Gefühl und erneut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.

Eva amüsierte es, seine Reaktionen zu beobachten und es erregte sie zunehmend.

Seine andere Brustwarze leckte und saugte sie mit ihrer heißen Zunge, bevor sie wechselte.

Dann nahm sie seinen mittlerweile wieder harten Penis in die Hand und strich einige Male über ihre heiße, pochende, nasse Spalte. Auch da setzte sie den Eiswürfel ein und erntete ein lautes Stöhnen.

Dean wollte sich ihr entgegenstoßen, aber sie ging wieder einen Schritt zurück, worauf er frustriert seufzte. Eva liebte dieses Spiel.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er dieses neckende Spiel noch ertragen konnte, denn nach und nach explodierten alle Sicherungen in seinem Körper.               

„Dreh dich um“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und er quittierte ihre Worte mit einem zittrigen Seufzen.

Dean hatte so etwas noch nie vorher erlebt und sehnte sich danach, sie endlich berühren zu dürfen. Er spürte, dass sie den Eiswürfel an seinem Nacken ansetzte und ihn langsam tiefer bewegte.

Zufrieden brummend senkte er den Kopf und ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Seine Beine spreizten sich automatisch ein wenig, als sie ein Knie dazwischen stellte.

Ihre Hände wanderten seine Seiten entlang, streichelten über seinen Unterbauch und legten sich auf seinen Hintern.

„Mehr“, stöhnte er und bewegte sich ungeduldig mit ihren Berührungen.

„Willst du dich hinlegen?“

Ein Nicken als Antwort genügte und sie schloss die Handschellen auf, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zur Matratze.

„Hände über den Kopf“, forderte Eva und schloss die Handschellen wieder zu.

Dann begann der Eiswürfel seine Reise erneut über Deans erhitzten Körper, so lange bis er sich laut stöhnend zu winden begann.

Mit leichtem Druck spreizte sie seine Beine und stellte sie auf.

Der Eiswürfel war fast geschmolzen und Eva deutete Gabe er soll ihr noch zwei bringen.

Beim Betrachten ihres neuen Spielfeldes leckte sie sich die Lippen und ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen durchzuckte sie. 

Dean zerrte an den Handschellen und warf seinen Kopf auf die Seite als sich ihr Mund auf Entdeckungsreise begab. Jeden Millimeter Haut kostete sie und bedeckte ihn mit leichten Berührungen.

„Eva“, stöhnte er und wölbte sich ihr entgegen.

Dean war zwar so gefangen und konnte beinahe keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, dennoch verkrampfte er sich plötzlich, als Evas Finger an seinem Hintertürchen klopfte.

„Entspann dich, es passiert dir nichts, ich verspreche es. Vertrau mir.“

 

Er wusste, dass er rot wurde, denn es war ihm peinlich.

Sollte er sein Safeword sagen? Bestimmt nicht, wie stünde er dann da.

Vor allen Dingen wie stünde er vor Cas da.

Aber andererseits, er wollte es auch wissen, wollte wissen was es noch gab.

Er hatte es vorhin bei Gabe gesehen und dieser ging dabei ab wie eine Rakete.

Dean atmete einige Male tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Ich bin hier, lass dich fallen“, flüsterte sie als der erste Finger langsam eindrang.

Dean wartete auf den Schmerz, aber er kam nicht. Eva war so geduldig und einfühlsam. 

Ein heiserer spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihn, als er etwas spürte, dass das Blut in ihm zum Kochen brachte.

Verzweifelt zog er an den Handschellen und drückte sich ihr entgegen.

„Verdammt … was war das?“, keuchte er überrascht.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn als sie eine zweiten Finger dazu nahm und seine Prostata massierte.

„Das ist der Grund warum Männer es lieben“, flüsterte Eva und warf einen verstohlen Blick zu den anderen beiden, die ohne zu blinzeln zusahen.

Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippe, streckte sich ihr wimmernd entgegen, zerrte an den Handschellen und verlangte nach mehr.

Niemals in seine Träumen hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass das so ein wunderbares Gefühl sein konnte.

Und Eva war glücklich, daß sie bei jedem ihrer Männer die erste sein durfte, die ihnen dieses Gefühl näher brachte.

 

„Du bist so heiß Dean, ich denke du brauchst eine Abkühlung“, flüsterte sie und ein langer schaudernder Atemzug entrang seinen Lungen.

Eva entfernte die Finger und ersetzte die Leere mit einem Eiswürfel, der inzwischen angeschmolzen war. Er schrie kurz auf und sofort zog sich um ihren Finger alles zusammen.

Die Hitze und die Kälte. Eine wahnsinnige Mischung. Auf dem Stand seiner Erregung wäre er sofort gekommen, hätte sie ihn nur angeblasen.

Und das wusste Eva. Darum gab sie ihm ein paar Augenblicke, denn es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Alles ok?“, schmunzelte sie, als er nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch an Land.

Es kostete sie etwas Überwindung aber den zweiten Eiswürfel versenkte sie tief in ihrer Vagina.

Dann kniete sie sich über Dean und ließ seinen Penis einige Male über die nasse Spalte streichen, bevor sie sich langsam auf ihn senkte.

„Oh Fuck … ich spüre ihn … beide“, keuchte er berauscht und Eva konnte nur nicken, „mach die Handschellen auf, sofort!“

Kaum waren sie offen, drehte er sie herum und drang tief ein, sodass ihr einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. 

„Du Sadist“, grinste er amüsiert und riss sich die Augenbinde vom Gesicht.

 

„Jetzt weiß ich warum du damals nichts sehen wolltest“, strahlte er einige Minuten später und zog Eva in seine Arme, „das war gigantisch und verdammt geil.“

„Jetzt hattest du deinen Porno, Dean“, raunte Gabe als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzten, küsste seine Frau zärtlich, ließ sie seine Erektion an ihrer Mitte spüren und flüsterte in ihr Ohr wie verdammt sexy das war.

„Gut, was ist in dem Raum?“, fragte Dean erneut und sah sie neugierig an.


	2. Chapter 2

„Warum glaubst du dass das Zimmer verschlossen ist?“, erwiderte Eva und beantwortete sofort darauf ihre Frage, „weil es einfach nicht für irgendjemand anderes Augen gedacht ist.“

„Ich bin nicht irgendjemand“, murmelte er ein wenig beleidigt, was ihr gleich darauf leid tat.

„Das meinte ich nicht so Dean … es ist nur …“

„Wovor hast du Angst? Denkst du meine Meinung zu euch wird sich ändern, wenn du es mir sagst oder zeigst? Habt ihr eine Leiche versteckt?“, er grinste bei den letzten Worten.

„Es ist ein Geheimnis.“

Nervös ließ sie ihre Finger über den Rand des Glases gleiten und Dean sah alle drei abwechselnd an.

„Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren, ihr kennt mich … was soll ich noch machen? Ich bin bereits fast nackt, mehr geht nicht“, er deutete mit den Händen über seinen Körper, „ich hatte Sex … mit dir, mit Cas und du hast mich entjungfert … wenn ich nicht offen dafür wäre, wäre ich schon längst aufgestanden und gegangen, ich habe euch das Intimste gegeben, was ich habe, jetzt ist es denke ich an der Zeit, dass du mir vertraust!“

Die Worte waren so ehrlich und seine Augen flehten förmlich, sodass sie sich zu ihrem Mann drehte, der ihr mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen zunickte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen holte sie den Schlüssel und sperrte das Zimmer auf, öffnete die Tür und ließ Dean eintreten.

 

Na gut, so abstoßend konnte er es nicht finden, immerhin bemerkte sie eine Regung in seiner Boxershorts.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah er sich um und konnte es nicht fassen, hätte es niemals in seinen Träumen vermutet.

„Dean?“, fragte Eva vorsichtig nach einigen Augenblicken absoluter Stille.

„Mr. Grey wird sie jetzt empfangen“, murmelte er überwältigt und sie musste kurz ein Grinsen unterdrücken, „ich fand den Film nicht schlecht.“

„Nein“, lachte Eva dumpf, „50 Shades of Grey ist totaler Schwachsinn, in dem Film geht es nur um Sex und dass sie ihn retten will. Bei Grey gibt es nur einen Vertrag, den er ihr vorsetzt, geredet wird vorher nicht darüber, das ist lächerlich.“

„Meine Worte“, schmunzelte Gabe und küsste seine Frau, „es geht um so viel mehr, es fehlt die Einleitung, das Auffangen, die Beziehung drumherum. Und außerdem macht sie es nur für ihn, nur um ihn nicht zu verlieren.“

„SM also?“, fragte er neugierig und sah alle drei mit großen Augen an.

„Jein“, antwortete Eva und neigte den Kopf, „BDSM ist ein riesengroßer Begriff mit so vielen verschiedenen Untergruppen, SM ist nur eine davon … dabei geht es darum, Genuss zu empfinden  anderen Schmerzen zu bereiten, oder darum Genuss daran zu haben, Schmerzen zu erleiden und um Erniedrigung und Demütigung in jeder erdenklichen Form.

Außerdem sind Sadisten Egoisten, und ich weiß, dass das von uns keiner ist, denn in dem Moment wo wir hier herinnen sind ist der Partner das Wichtigste.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand von uns Lust verspürt, wenn er das Gefühl hat unter einer Atemmaske zu ersticken, oder umgekehrt will auch keiner von uns dem anderen so etwas antun, sagen wir es so … wir versuchen aus dem Bereich BDSM das herauszuholen was uns Spaß macht.

Und das allerwichtigste … nennen wir es den Grundsatz des BDSM: SSC - Safe, Sane & Consensual: Sicher, mit klarem Verstand und in gegenseitigem Einverständnis.

Freiwilligkeit und gegenseitiges Vertrauen sind die Grundlage für jede Beziehung, auch im BDSM-Bereich.“

Er verdaute die Worte langsam aber gierig und nickte, setzte sich auf die Liege und Eva neben ihn.

„Ok, erzählt mir alles!“ 

_‚Wenigstens ist er nicht schreiend davongelaufen‘_

„Dieser Raum, oder … unsere Beziehung …“, sie suchte nach Worten.

„Wir stehen nicht auf Blümchensex“, unterbrach Gabe mit einem Zwinkern und mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln seiner goldenen Augen.

„Stell es dir als eine Flucht vom Alltag vor. Wir haben Gefallen daran, Neues auszupChuckieren,

Sex ist Entspannung, das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erklären“, schmunzelte sie ihn an und legte die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Mich törnt dieser Raum unwahrscheinlich an“, erwiderte er immer noch staunend.

„Ich merke das“, lachte Eva wissend und streichelte über seine Erektion.

 

Mittlerweile war das Zimmer zur Gänze mit indirekter Beleuchtung ausgestattet und eine kleine Stereoanlage stand auch in der Ecke. Mit Musik ging alles besser und sie hatten sie immer an wenn sie sich hier aufhielten.

„Cas, du bist so still“, Dean wandte sich zu ihm und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich wollte es mir lange nicht eingestehen, dass es für mich mehr Möglichkeiten geben könnte als das Rein-Raus-Spiel. Gott, was glaubst du wie viele Pornos ich gesehen habe und meine Fantasien mit mir durchgegangen sind. Dann haben mich diese beiden“, und er lächelte Eva an, „in ihre Welt entführt und es ist das Beste, das Aufregendste, das Unglaublichste und Erregendste das ich jemals erlebt habe. Vielleicht, nein bestimmt gibt es Leute die das unnormal finden.

Aber zum Glück hat jeder die Freiheit selber zu bestimmen, was normal ist.“

„Gut, klar, sehe ich auch so. Wer ist der dominante Part von euch?“, fragte er neugierig und sah Gabe an, der lachend den Kopf schüttelte und zu seiner Frau nickte.

„Scheiße … so richtig mit Lack und Leder und Peitsche, kniet er vor dir?“, kam es von Dean und er starrte sie teils amüsiert, teils erstaunt mit halboffenem Mund an.

 

„Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich bin vollkommen bei euch, aber warum?“

„Du denkst zu einseitig, und nein ohne und er kniet auch nicht vor mir … noch nicht“, lachte sie und holte tief Luft, „ok, damit du dir das besser vorstellen kannst, ein Beispiel: Gabe muss den ganzen Tag Leute wie euch herumscheuchen, das heißt er braucht einen Ausgleich, er braucht etwas, wo er die Verantwortung und die Kontrolle abgeben kann … an mich, und er nur er sein kann, und hey …

es ist auch nur manchmal aber Blümchensex ist uns zu wenig und deswegen dieser Raum, weil es einfach so viel gibt, das man immer wieder neu entdeckt, denn hinter jeder Grenze gibt es eine neue Grenze. Ich könnte dir jetzt noch stundenlang davon erzählen“

 

„Kann ich … kann ich mich da raufsetzen?“, murmelte Dean und deutete auf den Gyn-Stuhl.

„Natürlich soll ich dich untersuchen?“

Etwas umständlich kletterte er hinauf und Cas nahm ein Bein nach dem anderen und legte es in die Beinschalen.

„Das machen wir, aber nicht heute“, erwiderte Dean mit einem Zwinkern.

Nachdem er alle Schubladen inspiziert und Eva ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtet hatte, ließ er sich in die Liebesschaukel fallen.

Er legte den Kopf zurück und starrte mit lustverschleierten Augen an die Decke.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Gabe gespannt und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

„Ganz ehrlich?“, sagte er ernst und Eva rutschte das Herz eine Stück weit in die Hose, „ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich meine, sieh mich an“, grinsend rieb er über seine Beule, „ich finde das nur geil.

Was ich bei euch in den letzten Stunden gemacht habe, was ich von euch erfahren habe, in die Welt, in die ich eingetaucht bin, unglaublich, einfach nur unglaublich … in einem positiven Sinn.

Und … ich verspreche euch, das Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, ich werde es niemandem sagen, und ich meine damit auch niemanden, und fuck … ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich auch ab und zu ein Teil sein kann … darf … wenn ihr wollt.“

Natürlich würde es Dean keinem verraten, nicht einmal seiner Frau. Frauen quatschen und die Folgen wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Niemals würde er ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen, dass er sich jetzt so mühsam erkämpft hatte. 

 

Cas beobachtete Dean und auch wenn er es nicht von ihm erwartet hätte, ihm gefiel der Gedanke nur zu gut und im Geiste sah er sich schon unzählige Sachen mit ihm ausprobieren.

„Von mir aus gerne“, schmunzelte er, der bis jetzt im Türrahmen gelehnt hatte und setzte sich.

Gabriel fand es toll, einen neuen Spielgefährten zu haben.

„Ich habe sowieso nichts dagegen“, grinste dieser und alle sahen Eva an.

„Keine Einwände von meiner Seite“, lachte sie erleichtert und nickte.

„Wieviel Gewicht hält die Schaukel aus?“, fragte Dean aufgeregt uns sah nach oben. 

„200 kg“, antwortete Gabe sofort.

„Setz dich auf mich“, knurrte er und streichelte sich bis er steinhart war.

„Moi?“, antworte Gabriel und hob fragend beide Augenbrauen.

„Dich hatte ich noch nicht, aber wenn du glaubst ich bettle …“

„Vielleich nicht heute, aber ich garantiere dir, du wirst betteln dass ich dich ficke“, erwiderte er selbstsicher und alle lachten.

„Verdammt ist das geil“, stöhnte Dean, als sich Gabe Stück für Stück langsam selber aufspießte.

„Leg dich zurück Gabe“, flüsterte Eva ihm ins Ohr, nachdem er sich verkehrt auf ihn gesetzt hatte und küsste ihren Mann zärtlich.  

Deans Hände spielten mit seinen Brustwarzen und entlockten ihm leichtes Stöhnen.

Eva kniete zwischen Deans Beine und begann jeden Millimeter von beiden zu küssen und mit der Zunge und Fingern zu erforschen, saugte an Deans Schaft entlang und leckte sanft seine Hoden.

„Fuck Honey, ich denke ich habe einen Vibrator im Arsch!“

Die erregenden Geräusche die sie den beiden Männern entlockte, rasten sofort in Cas’ Schwanz und zuzusehen wie ihre Körper vibrierten, ließ seine Augen immer größer werden.

Er ging auf die Knie und streichelte Evas Rückseite, drängte seine Finger ungeduldig in die Nässe zwischen ihren Schamlippen und es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich in ihr versenkt.

„Das war dann jetzt wohl ein eindeutiger Vierer“, keuchte Cas als alle völlig fertig am Boden lagen und nach Luft schnappten. 

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder“, grinste Gabe und drückte Evas Hand.

„Meine Herren“, Eva stand auf und öffnete die Tür, „darauf sollten wir trinken.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dean's erste Session und ein besonderer Wunsch


End file.
